My Favorite Songs  Miss Saravejo
by Margarida
Summary: Existe uma época para ficar distante...Uma época para inverter seu olhar... Existe uma época para baixar a cabeça... Para ir em frente com seu dia...Presente para Black Scorpio No Nyx!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya não me pertence e sim ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Mas o Shura é meu... E como eu não sou egoísta, eu o divido com a Saory-San e com a Black Scorpio No Nix)

**Disclaimer 2: **Júlia é uma criação minha para esta fic, presente para uma mocinha muito fofa que conheci há pouco e que se tornou muito especial aqui no ffnet...

"My Favorites Songs" again, parece até praga, nunca acaba! E novamente, com o belo espanhol como protagonista e… Uma pessoinha doida que vai enlouquecer ainda mais quando ler esta fic!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**MISS SARAVEJO**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Is there a time for keeping your distance**

**A time to turn your eyes away**

**Is there a time for keeping your head down**

**For getting on with your day**

_Existe uma época para ficar distante_

_Uma época para inverter seu olhar_

_Existe uma época para baixar a cabeça_

_Para ir em frente com seu dia_

-Como foi sua semana?

-Por que quer saber?

-Curiosidade... E também porque me preocupo com você.

-Conversa... Isso é apenas parte de seu trabalho.

-Como pode falar assim, com tanta certeza?

-Simples... Se não fosse, eu não estaria aqui, nem você me perguntaria isso.

-Acha mesmo que faço isso somente por ser meu trabalho?

-E que outro motivo teria para tanto?

Calou-se, sem saber o que responder. Ou melhor, sabia muito bem. Mas sentia medo de dizer a ela. Então, em silêncio, voltou seus olhos negros para a prancheta em mãos, anotando alguma coisa. E ela, brincando de fazer trilhas em um jardim japonês, fingiu não perceber a perturbação dele.

**Is there a time for kohl and lipstick**

**Is there time for cutting hair**

**Is there a time for high street shopping**

**To find the right dress to wear**

_Existe uma época para usar batom e maquiagem_

_Uma época para cortar o cabelo_

_Existe uma época para compras na avenida_

_Para encontrar o vestido certo para se usar_

Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que ela estivera em seu consultório, a cerca de um ano. O olhar desconfiado, apesar do sorriso na face. Durante várias sessões, apenas trocaram duas ou três palavras, ela ficava brincando com aquele jardim japonês a consulta inteira. Quase não falava.

Ele se punha a observar cada gesto, cada relance daqueles olhos castanhos. Tentava encontrar uma brecha ou o que quer que fosse para iniciar uma conversa, mas ela se fechava de tal maneira que era praticamente impossível.

Até o dia em que presenciara um dos ataques que ela sofrera.

**Here she comes, heads turn around**

**Here she comes, to take her crown**

_Lá vem ela, os olhares se invertem_

_Lá vem ela, para receber a coroa_

Estava em seu consultório, em horário de folga, quando seu celular começou a tocar. Não reconheceu o número ao atender, mas em poucos minutos de conversa com um estranho, pegou suas coisas e saiu feito louco pela cidade.

Em pouco tempo, estava em uma conhecida universidade, sendo levado por um segurança até a sala da enfermaria, onde ela estava. De cabeça baixa, o corpo trêmulo, chorava descontroladamente. Aproximou-se de vagar, chamando-a pelo nome.

-Júlia?

Ela levantou o olhar, viu que se tratava dele e se atirou nos braços fortes, encolhendo-se junto ao peito dele. Abraçou-a com força, precisava lhe passar confiança. Ficaram assim algum tempo, até ela se acalmar. Então, a levou para seu consultório. Foi quando tiveram a primeira conversa sobre o que realmente a afligia.

**Is there a time to run for cover**

**A time for kiss and tell.**

**Is there a time for different colours**

**Different names you find hard to spell**

_Existe uma época para correr para os abrigos_

_Uma época para beijos e confissões_

_Existe uma época para cores diferentes_

_Nomes diferentes, você sente dificuldade em soletrá-los_

Começara com um certo receio em sair de casa, evitava lugares onde poderia encontrar muitas pessoas. Com o passar do tempo, ir para qualquer lugar, até mesmo na casa de alguma amiga, era um martírio, não sabia se encontraria alguém, se seria perseguida, se tentariam alguma coisa contra ela.

Foi se fechando em seu mundinho, sufocada por seu medo e pelo preconceito. Até que seus pais a levaram para o consultório dele, na esperança de que ela fosse curada.

Era um desabafo, um relato doído. E ele então se sentiu ligado a ela, queria ajudá-la, não por ser um profissional, mas por não querer vê-la sofrer mais.

**Is there a time for first communion**

**A time for East 17**

**Is there time to turn to Mecca**

**Is there time to be a beauty queen**

_Existe uma época para primeira comunhão_

_Uma época para o EAST 17_

_Existe uma época para admirar Meca_

_Existe uma época para ser uma bela rainha_

Com o passar dos meses, conseguira fazê-la se abrir com ele, contra seus problemas, seu dia a dia, como lidava com a doença. E a cada encontro, percebia algo novo nela, fosse o sorriso que raramente ela mostrava, as histórias engraçadas sobre sua pessoa, fosse a beleza de traços delicados.

Tentou refrear suas emoções, ela era sua paciente. E em seu meio, a ética estava acima de qualquer envolvimento. Não poderia criar laços afetivos com ela.

Mas foi com certa tristeza que percebeu que, de repente, ela se afastara de si. Não contava mais histórias, não falava sobre seu dia, não sorria. Voltara suas atenções para o jardim japonês, tal como nas primeiras sessões.

**Here she comes, beauty plays the clown**

**Here she comes, surreal in her crown**

_Lá vem ela, a mais bela recebendo a coroa_

_Lá vem ela, surreal em sua coroa_

-Doutor Shura?

-Sim?

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.

-Já se apaixonou alguma vez?

-Eu? Bem... Algumas vezes... Mas por que quer saber?

-Curiosidade...

-E você?

-Eu?

-Sim... Já se apaixonou alguma vez?

-Uma vez... Mas não sei se daria certo...

-E por que não, Júlia?

-Porque ele não pode... Sabe, a ética não permite...

**Dici che il fiume trova la via al mare**

**Che come il fiume giungerai a me**

**Oltre i confini e le terre assetate**

**Dici che come fiume, Come fiume**

**L'amore giungerà, l'amore**

**E non so più pregare**

**E nell'amore non so più sperare**

**E quell'amore non so più aspettare**

_Você diz que o rio encontra seu caminho para o mar_

_E assim como o rio você virá para mim_

_Além das fronteiras e dos desertos_

_Você diz que, como o rio, semelhante ao rio_

_O amor virá, amor_

_E eu não consigo mais rezar de forma alguma_

_E eu não consigo mais acreditar no amor de forma alguma_

_E eu não consigo mais esperar pelo amor de forma alguma_

Arregalou os olhos, o que ela estava dizendo? Deixou a prancheta sobre o braço da poltrona de couro, encarando o olhar firme de sua paciente. Paciente?

Não, não era assim que a via, não mais. Suspirando, levantou-se de poltrona e se sentou ao lado dela, sua mão acariciando o rosto de pele macia. Ela fechou os olhos, ele também.

E um beijo aconteceu...

**Is there a time for tying ribbons**

**A time for Christmas trees.**

**Is there a time for laying tables**

**When the night is set to freeze**

_Existe uma época para usar fitas de amarrar cabelo_

_Uma época para árvores de Natal_

_Existe uma época para arrumar a mesa_

_Quando a noite está bastante fria_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gostou, moça? Eu amo essa música, e achei que combinava com o enredo da fic... Fora que qualquer música, por pior que seja, fica ao menos "audível" com nosso espanhol por perto, né?

Beijos!


End file.
